


Truth or Dare

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Castiel can become drunk okay, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Gotta please the shippers xD, Kissing, M/M, Sam In Panties, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strawberries are delicious, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Touching, Truth or Dare, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Cas get together for some drunken fun in the bunker, playing an all time favorite game. And obviously, you can't play a game like that without secrets getting revealed, getting embarrassed... </p><p>Without getting a little dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I wrote this like two years ago. Seriously; poor thing's been sitting in my folder for that long. I'm not into Destiel, am okay with Sam having flings with other characters, but mainly, I'm a Wincest shipper now. So I've been postponing this for so long... Anyway, here it is now, so enjoy!

 

“Truth or dare?” Dean asked Sam, a mischievous grin crossing his face. 

Sam, Dean and Castiel finally got together in the bunker and the brothers managed to convince the angel to have a sleepover. They watched old movies, comedies and horror which the angel kept on criticizing, but they all had a good time. They drank all the beers in the fridge, and when there were none left, they started drinking some of the stronger stuff. Both hunters became drunk pretty quickly and, surprisingly, even Castiel began feeling dizzy.

So now, they were playing a drunken version of Truth or Dare in a dimly lit room where the only light source were the many candles in the room, and laughing their asses off for no reason whatsoever, too drunk to care.

“Truth.” Sam crossed his arms, and laughed in victory when he saw the disappointed look on his brother’s face.

“Coward,” Dean muttered, then began stoking his nonexistent goatee as he thought of a good question to ask.

Meanwhile, Castiel grinned at like, everything, as he looked around the room, then glanced from Dean to Sam and vice versa. He was pretty drunk now, apparently enjoying this whole experience and new game they were playing. 

“Alright, got it!” Dean declared, pointing a finger at Sam. “You. If you could kiss anyone in this room, who would it be?” he asked, grinning evilly and rubbing his palms together like a true villain. 

Sam frowned and glanced around the room. “But there’s only you and Cas, and I don’t want to kiss either of you.” He pouted and gave Dean the puppy eyes, but his big brother was stubborn and shook his head. 

“Doesn’t matter. You gotta choose,” Dean ordered and leaned back on the comfy bean bag chair he was sitting on, still grinning like a hyena.

“Well,” Sam cleared his throat and bit his bottom lip, glancing at his brother then at an ever-so-happy angel, before letting out a huff and nodding towards their friend. “Castiel. I’d choose Cas.” 

Dean looked a bit disappointed and Castiel smiled even wider, looking somewhat proud as he looked at the brothers. “Why?” Dean asked gruffly, quickly throwing a glare at a way too happy Castiel. “Just coz we’re brothers? What’s so good about him?” He sulked and as the angel made eye contact with him and tilted his head to the side in that adorable manner, Dean let out a small ‘humph’ and looked away.

Sam laughed then, and ran his hand through his freshly washed hair. “Not really because of that. I just picked him because I wanted to pick him, case closed,” Sam replied, then chugged down some more of that mystery tequila they’ve found, before Dean snatched the bottle from his hands and nearly drank the whole thing. Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled before glancing at their angel friend, and now, it was his time to grin playfully. “Cas,” he started, drawing the smiling Castiel’s attention to himself, “truth or dare?” 

Castiel pursed his lips and looked up as he thought, tilting his head again and making Dean scoff. “Hm.” The angel licked his lips, then raised his index finger. “I know! I’ll choose dare,” he stated happily, smiling at Sam innocently as he waited for the hunter to come up with a fun dare. 

Sam didn’t have to think for long before an idea popped into his head, making him grin wickedly. “Alright Castiel. I dare you to…let Dean blow air into your ear for one minute and, if you make a sound or flinch, then you lose and gonna have to do a penalty dare,” he said, and was pretty satisfied with himself when he saw the nervous look on the angel’s face and the evil glint in his big brother’s eyes. 

“Okay.” Cas nodded and watched Dean, his big blue eyes never leaving the man as he crawled closer and kneeled next to his friend, then both of them glanced at Sam who was fumbling with his watch. 

“So?” Dean asked impatiently, licking his lips in anticipation before his brother gave him the thumbs up, the go sign and with a mutter of “Go,” from Sam, Dean took a big breath and started blowing air into the angel’s ear. 

Castiel gasped, then quickly bit down on his bottom lip and closed his eyes, visibly shivering from the odd feeling. He was obviously trying hard not to let out any noise or sound of discomfort, while Dean and Sam were both enjoying themselves, Dean leaning closer or pulling away a bit while blowing into Cas’s ear, at the shell of it and around it, or at his earlobe. Sam was smirking as he watched the two men, then couldn’t help but laugh when he heard the inevitable whimper from Castiel when Dean leaned especially close and blew right in his ear. 

“Loser,” Dean purred into the angel’s ear then crawled back into his own bean chair, looking satisfied and extremely proud of himself. Castiel lowered his gaze, then glanced up at Sam with sad eyes, the hunter clearing his throat before attempting to speak. 

“You both did a good job, no need to look so down, Cas. Still, you need a penalty dare and I already know what it’s going to be. One sec,” he said, then quickly scrambled to his feet and left the room. He came back after a while with a pack of cigarettes and tossed it to the confused angel before flopping back into his bean bag chair. “Okay, so, you need to smoke one.”

Castiel was staring at the pack, then looked at Sam with the same confused expression. “Smoke one? But I don’t know how to,” he said, sounding genuinely troubled. Sam just shook his head and moved a bit closer to his friend, taking the pack out of his hands and fishing out one cigarette, then handed it to the angel. “It’s not that hard,” Sam explained. “All you need to do is light the end while the other end is between your lips, and inhale.” 

“Dude, where the hell do we even have smokes from?” Dean asked suddenly, and when Sam looked over at him, his brother was looking even drunker than before. Noticing the empty bottle in Dean’s hand, he was quite sure he knew why.

“Found it. Kevin left them here. Looks like all the tablet reading made him into a smoker,” Sam replied, then took a smaller lighter out of his pocket and waited for Cas to put the cigarette in his mouth. When he finally did, after hesitating a little, Sam lit it for him and watched as the angel took a long drag— 

Then started coughing like crazy.

Dean laughed at the coughing angel while Sam was having a hard time controlling himself too, chuckling as he patted his friend’s back. “What is this poison?” Castiel asked, staring at the cigarette as if it could come to life any moment and stab him with an angel killing blade.

“First timers always have a hard time, don’t take it personally, Cas. Just keep smoking. You’ve gotta finish it or I’m going to have to give you another penalty dare,” Sam warned, so Castiel reluctantly put the cigarette back between his lips and tried not to have a coughing fit as he took another drag, a smaller one this time. Sam nodded approvingly at his friend before moving back to his seat and leaning back, and waiting for Castiel to finish the cigarette. Meanwhile, he opened another bottle of tequila and took long sips, glaring at his drunken brother who was eyeing the bottle greedily. When Cas was finally finished, Sam told him to push the smoking end of the cigarette on the ground in order to put it out, then watched as the angel had another smaller coughing fit before turning to Dean. 

“Truth or Dare, Dean?” Castiel asked, his voice a bit raspy, and then both waited for Dean, who seemed pretty out of it, looking as if he wanted to focus on the angel but his eyes kept on glancing over at other things. “Dean?” 

“Yeah, yeah, truth,” the hunter mumbled, licking his lips and swallowing visibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing and Sam shouldn’t have found it sexy, but he was drunk so it wasn’t his fault. Castiel narrowed his eyes as he watched Dean, obviously thinking, then grinned, and clapped his hands together. 

“Dean, what’s your most sensitive spot? On your skin.” The angel’s grin widened when Dean blinked in surprise and glanced from Castiel to Sam, who was also grinning. 

“Damn, I feel like I’m in a cage full of lions,” he muttered to himself as he sighed, then, after stealing a glance at Sam, looked at the angel. “Well, my armpit is pretty sensitive. And, uh, the back of my neck, too. I guess that my inner thighs are sensitive as well, yeah,” Dean admitted, then crossed his legs, trying to look as small as possible. Castiel was still grinning, pleased that he could embarrass the older hunter, while Sam couldn’t peel his gaze away from Dean, who was so obviously blushing. After the awkward silence, Dean finally said, “Alright, my turn,” then turned towards Sam and asked in a teasing tone, “Truth or Dare, Sammy?” 

Sam wanted to say truth, but knew that in order not to seem like an actual coward, he should pick dare. So he did. “Dare,” he said, then felt a rush of regret as he saw that glint of mischief in his brother’s green eyes. 

“Dare, huh? Alright. Then, Sammy, I dare you to wear the piece of clothing I’m going to bring in right now. Whatever it is, okay?” he asked, Sam hesitating but eventually nodding, and watched as Dean jumped to his feet and practically ran out of the room to look for whatever it was he wanted Sam to wear. Seeing Dean look so happy and excited about this made the younger hunter feel even more uneasy about this whole thing and when his brother came back, and Sam saw what he was holding in his hands, he felt his blood run cold.

It was a pair of silk panties. Pink, with black lace around them. 

Dean was grinning darkly as he held the panties up in the air so everybody could see it, then dropped them in Sam’s lap. The hunter was way too shocked, his brother having the time of his life as he sat back into his chair, and Castiel was staring at the pink panties in Sam’s lap. 

“Dean…” Sam began, but froze, thinking that maybe his brain was malfunctioning because what the fuck? “Dean, where did you get this?” he asked, too scared to even touch the piece of clothing in his lap and- Was it just him or did it look like his size? 

“Bought it. Don’t worry, I washed it, and nobody wore it before. Think of it as if it was meant for you.” Dean sniggered. “But if you don’t want to put them on, I understand. Who knows what those panties might do to you,” he said mockingly, obviously wanting to challenge, taunt Sam, who wasn’t going to fall for it. No, he wasn’t. He was a grown man, an adult, he wasn’t a kid anymore.

“Fine,” he growled, standing up and heading towards the door because damn it, he wasn’t a coward. “Just…give me a minute while I change.”

“Oh and, no pants. Only the panties,” Dean reminded him, making Sam shudder.

As he left the room to pull those damned panties on and hopefully not die of shame, Dean and Cas exchanged glances and grins, both of them finally agreeing that this seemed like a very, very good idea. And when Sam finally reemerged from behind the door, both men felt like the air was punched out of them, the temperature in the room suddenly rising.

Sam’s face was bright red as he walked to his bean chair, his hands covering his crotch but, even like this, things were pretty visible. Sam only had his shirt and those panties on, the pink silk and black lace a beautiful contrast to the hunter’s tanned skin. And even though Sam tried, hard, to cover his dick, its outline and shape was still visible through the fabric and before they could realize, both men were staring right at Sam’s hand and what was under it. “Guys!” he barked, annoyed, frustrated and embarrassed beyond words. Dean and Castiel finally ripped their gazes off of Sam’s crotch and looked him in the eyes. “Just…don’t any of you dare say a thing, or I swear you’ll pay. Anyway, my turn. Castiel, Truth or Dare?” Sam asked, trying to regain his composure as he began emptying the bottle of alcohol. He needed to be even more drunk for this. 

“I choose truth this time,” Cas said, keeping eye contact with Sam, as if that was such a hard thing right now and, in a way, it was, considering what the hunter was wearing.

Sam tried sitting in a position where he could close his legs properly, Castiel was having trouble breathing slowly and Dean thought that this game of Truth or Dare was the best idea he has ever had in his entire life.

“Alright, then here’s a question for you. What would you do if you were a girl for a day?” Sam asked and both he and his brother looked at Castiel, who was in the process of frowning and thinking about an answer. It wasn’t easy, mainly for an angel to answer the question. Practically, he could become a woman anytime he wanted, all he would need to do was change his vessel. But the angel knew that he should think of this from a human’s point of view, which wasn’t that hard anymore since he’s been human for a while before, so he could remember.

“Well,” Castiel said after a while, “I think I’d most likely try shopping for clothes and do ‘girly’ activities… For example, put makeup on or wear pink!” he said cheerfully, then muttered a quiet “Oops,” as he glanced at Sam who was, yes, wearing pink panties. “Anyway…that’s my answer,” Cas murmured lowly, then picked up his own bottle of tequila and quickly downed half the bottle or so, before turning to Dean and when he talked, the angel’s voice seemed deeper than usual from the alcohol. “Truth or Dare?” 

“Dare,” Dean said automatically, holding onto his empty bottle as if that would save him from whatever the angel was going to ask him to do. 

This time, Castiel only thought for a moment or two before his lips curled into a grin, and he glanced at Sam from the corner of his eye. “Then, I dare you to let Sam put makeup on you,” he said, then couldn’t stop himself and laughed out loud like some evil boss, leaning back in his comfy bean chair and grinning at Dean, who was a bit taken aback, but also drunk, so he nodded.

“We don’t have any makeup, though.” He frowned and looked at Sam, who just shrugged. 

“Hey, I don’t know either. I guess I could use food?” Sam asked, smirking to himself as he waited for the nod of approval from Cas and Dean, then rushed into the kitchen, nearly tripping twice in the process, but successfully came back with some ketchup and cocoa powder. 

At this point, all three of them were so drunk that they couldn’t think straight anymore, and that showed as Sam totally forgot about the fact that he was only wearing a shirt and pink panties, and kneeled down in front of Dean who, now, could clearly see the outline of Sam’s cock, the sight sending a rush of blood to Dean’s own, already half hard, cock.

“So, uh, how?” Dean nearly stuttered, licking his dry lips as Sam leaned closer to him and squeezed a smaller amount of ketchup into his palm, then dipped his finger in it and held it up.

“Open your mouth a bit,” Sam said, then when his brother obeyed, he carefully spread the ketchup all over Dean’s lips and licked the remaining off his own palm. “Don’t lick it off,” he ordered, Dean nodding and Castiel enjoying the show from his chair as he watched Sam apply the cocoa powder as eye shadow. Sam crawled back to his seat after he was done, chuckling when he saw how Dean looked like, his big brother seeming pretty displeased with his situation.

“You can take it off after five minutes, but for now, don’t go licking your lips,” Castiel warned and smiled widely upon hearing Dean’s annoyed grunt of consent. Sam sat cross legged in his chair, oblivious to what his position was doing to the other two men, how their gaze kept on wandering towards his exposed panties. 

“Sam? What will it be?” Dean asked and he finally managed to look his brother in the eyes, feeling a wave of lust when he saw that cocky smile on Sam’s face. 

“Dare,” he purred, the smile never leaving his face as he looked from one man to the other, suddenly feeling pretty hot. 

“Dare, huh? Then…I dare you to draw something on Castiel’s stomach, using chocolate syrup. Then, lick it off,” Dean said, watching as Cas chewed on his bottom lip and Sam licked his lips before nodding.

“Okay.” Sam cleared his throat before getting up again and going back to the kitchen, then came back with a bottle of Hershey’s chocolate syrup. The two men exchanged glances while Dean stole Sam’s bottle of tequila. “Cas, shirt off,” Sam said in a voice lower than usual, filled with something that could only be best described as desire. 

Castiel shed his trench coat, his suit jacket and finally, he unbuttoned his shirt but didn’t take it off, also leaving his blue tie. He let out a shaky breath as he leaned back, way back, and exposed his bare stomach, Sam sitting down next to him and shaking the bottle before opening it. He looked into the angel’s eyes, then over his body, the fall and rise of his chest and delicate skin, before turning the bottle and pouring a decent amount of chocolate syrup on Castiel’s abdomen, the cold syrup making the man gasp in surprise and shiver. “Sam,” he breathed, starting to feel a bit weak and as he watched the hunter draw an angel proofing sigil on his stomach, he understood why. Sam grinned down at the panting angel, then leaned down and started lapping at the syrup. 

Sam’s warm tongue on his skin made the angel shiver, letting out a quiet, small moan. Castiel tipped his head back and closed his eyes as Sam licked at him, the tip of his tongue sometimes teasing his sensitive skin and dipping into his navel. And it wasn’t only Castiel who enjoyed it, but also Sam, who licked up the chocolate from the man’s stomach in delight, loving the taste of the syrup and Cas’s skin on his tongue, and the small noises the angel made when Sam gently bit into his skin. 

Finally, Sam finished cleaning the angel from all the food and licked his lips, before going back to his chair, Castiel needing a moment to get himself together and at least button his shirt back up. He was hard, and tried to hide it but when he glanced at his human friends, he noticed that hiding wasn’t really necessary, considering that both Sam and Dean looked like they needed some hiding as well. All three of them were hard, Cas from the tongue playing on his skin, Sam from the sounds Castiel made and Dean from the fucking erotic show these two just put on. 

“So,” Sam spoke, finally, and looked at Cas. “Truth or Dare?”

Obviously, they were more into this game than ever now that this happened and, even though none of them said it out loud, they all knew that this game was going to change a bit, get… dirtier. 

Still, Cas swallowed, and said, “Truth.” He wanted, needed a bit of time to calm down, though little did he know that if he was in the same room as two very much turned on men, he wasn’t going to be able to calm down. None of them were, actually.

“Then,” Sam paused, licking his lips, “what turns you on, Cas?” he asked, grinning smugly as he saw the blush creep up into Castiel’s face. 

The angel hesitated, thought for a while, then shrugged. “I, uh, am not sure.” 

“I’d say licking is one of ‘em.” Dean winked at his friend, who now looked like a virgin girl, staring at his hands in his lap. 

“C’mon Cas, you’ve gotta tell us something. Think,” Sam pressed, and the angel could feel the hunters’ stare on him, so he looked up a let out a shaky sigh.

“I guess, kissing, maybe,” he mumbled, looking at one of the candles in the room. “And touching. A lot of touching. Um… I really don’t know.” 

“Okay, okay that’s good enough, I guess.” Sam smiled, the angel letting out a relieved sigh, though Dean just rolled his eyes and kicked the empty bottle away. “Dean? Is that my tequila? Dude!” he growled at his older brother, who pulled a face then waved a hand at him, before looking at Cas and smirking nonchalantly.

“No need to ask, I choose dare,” he said smugly, and maybe a little hopefully. Sam thought that Dean should have picked truth because there was some kind of rule saying that you can’t pick the same thing too many times in a row, but couldn’t really remember if that rule actually existed or if it was just his drunken mind making things up, so he let it slide. 

“Okay…” Castiel nodded after a while. “I got it. I dare you to eat a strawberry from Sam’s mouth,” he said, flashing a toothy grin at the brothers, who glanced at each other, Dean’s gaze slowly lowering to Sam’s lips, watching as his little brother licked his lips, and he was more than happy to eat from those lips. Dean licked the remains of the ketchup off his own and got up, then winked at Sam as he passed him before walking to the kitchen and coming back with a washed strawberry, and gave it to his brother. 

“Well, let’s do this.” Sam let out a little nervous chuckle, then placed the strawberry in his mouth, holding it between his teeth, half of the fruit sticking out while the other half was inside the man’s mouth. Dean swallowed and knelt down in front of his brother, then slowly leaned closer until they were only inches away from each other.

Then Dean bit into the strawberry. Sam stopped breathing, watching as his older brother chewed on the fruit before trying to get to the furthest parts, Sam trying to help him with it as he pushed the strawberry out with his tongue, Dean catching it with his lips but they were too close, way too damn close and the strawberry was going to fall if they didn’t get closer— 

Sam’s eyes widened as he felt his big brother’s lips on his, sucking the remains of the fruit out of his mouth and licking into his mouth with his warm, sweet tongue, making the taller man moan. His eyes closed as he gripped Dean’s shirt and kissed him, his whine being muffled when his brother gently bit into his bottom lip. He then grabbed Sam’s head and kissed him roughly, wet and hot, groaning into the kiss and soon, both men were panting and moaning, devouring each other’s mouths until they had to pull away for air. Their lips were wet with saliva and swollen from the too-rough kisses, Sam falling back on his chair as he tried catching his breath, and Dean rubbing his own face as he backed away into his own bean bag chair, licking his lips. 

Castiel just blinked repeatedly, feeling as if his pants were two sizes smaller. The silence stretched out until finally Dean looked at Sam and spoke in a scratchy, low, lust filled voice. “I don’t know about you, but damn. That was fucking hot.” 

Sam made eye contact with his smirking brother, and a broad grin spread across his face. “So I wasn’t the only one thinking it, then.”

“It was pretty hot,” the angel added, biting his lower lip as he looked from one Winchester to the other. They were all practically lusting for each other at this point, the sexual tension between them building more and more but it wasn’t time yet. They were still playing, the game was on and they all understood the unspoken challenge. Who could take it longer before giving in to the desire to rip each others’ clothes off? 

And they all so loved a challenge.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Okay, my turn,” Dean managed to say in a voice that wasn’t dripping with lust. “Sammy, Truth or Dare?” he asked, swiping his tongue across his lower lip and still being able to taste the strawberry and his little brother.

Sam looked like he was having a hard time in deciding which one to pick, but then ran a hand through his messy hair and said, “Uh, truth.”

Dean and Castiel were both pretty disappointed upon hearing that, but variety was the spice of life, so. It only meant that Dean had to come up with something that would make his brother regret choosing truth, and Sam must have noticed that too when he saw the grin tugging at the corner of Dean’s mouth. “Then, here’s my question for you. Have you ever used a sex toy before and, if yes, what was it?”

Indeed, Sam was beginning to regret his choice, eyes widening in shock, though he quickly forced himself to calm down and think. “A sex toy…” He coughed, scratching the back of his head as he wondered what to say. He had to tell the truth, though no one would know if he was lying or not. Still, his alcohol hazed mind didn’t mind sharing his secrets with the group, so he simply nodded and muttered something.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear that,” Dean teased, glancing at the angel. “Have you heard anything, Cas?”

Castiel was smiling as he shook his head and looked at Sam with expectant eyes. “No, nothing. Can you repeat it for us, Sam?” the angel asked, and Sam was feeling really uncomfortable with those pair of eyes staring at him, just wanting to have Cas’s abilities to disappear right then and there.

“I said…” Sam cleared his throat, and closed his eyes as he rattled off the next few words. “I used a cock ring once but just because I wanted to experiment with how long I can take before wanting to come.”

He stayed silent after that, but only for a moment before talking again, with the purpose of changing the subject, ASAP. “So, uh, my turn now. Castiel, Truth or Dare?” he asked, the angel needing a minute before coming to his senses and stop thinking about a desperate Sam Winchester with a ring around his leaking cock, whimpering and moaning, begging for release. The thought had Castiel breathing hard, however upon hearing his friend’s question he quickly snapped back to reality, unlike Dean, who was trying to discreetly palm the bulge in his pants as he pressed his thighs together to hide it.

“Dare. I choose dare,” the angel responded, already excited about what the younger hunter was going to ask him to do.

Sam had a pretty good idea in mind. He knew, or at least assumed that when it came to him, Dean and Castiel were rivals. He remembered how Dean sulked when he chose Castiel over him when he had to pick someone to kiss, and also the proud, downright smug grin on the angel’s face. Sam didn’t want to seem arrogant or anything, but it seemed like his brother and angel friend were opponents, with Sam being the grand prize. Or maybe, he was just imagining things, he couldn’t think straight. Either way, Dean and Castiel have been acting like children ever since they started this game, and Sam thought that it was about time to see them getting a little closer. Much, much closer.

“Why don’t you go and…give Dean here a hickey on his neck then, Cas?” Sam dared him, enjoying the look of surprise on both of their face.

“I guess, I can,” Castiel said in defeat, crawling over to an anxious looking Dean.

“Don’t bite me, okay?” Dean warned as he slid forward in his bean bag chair and knelt down, letting the angel position himself between his thighs. He glanced at Sam from the corner of his eye and was rewarded by a cheeky grin from his little brother, making Dean sigh in frustration. He’d much rather have Sam’s lips on his skin, though he couldn’t deny that having Castiel this close to him was doing something to his body.

“Alright, go on,” Sam hurried them, obviously having the time of his life as the angel leaned in, Dean helping out by tilting his head back a little, then couldn’t stop the unmanly gasp that escaped him when he felt Castiel’s soft lips on his sensitive skin, making a pleasant shiver run down his spine. He slid his eyes shut as the angel licked and nipped at his neck, sucking at an especially sensitive spot and earning small groans from the hunter.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned, fisting a hand in the angel’s hair and pulling his head closer, feeling himself weaken and soon, he was leaning back and lying on the bean bag while Castiel hovered above him, sucking and kissing at his neck, his chuckles muffled by Dean’s skin. The grown man made sounds that didn’t belong to a grown man, then let out a small sigh of loss when Castiel pulled back, marveling at his work on Dean’s neck. He left a bruise, a deep purple hickey on the man’s neck. The angel looked at Sam, like a kid who wanted to be praised for his good work and, surprisingly, Sam did praise his friend.

“Good work, Cas,” he said as he winked at the angel who, feeling proud of himself, smiled at the brothers then climbed back on his own bean bag chair.

All the while, Dean was trying to calm down, rubbing his neck and he was glad that the room was dark enough to hide the immense blush on his face. “Happy?” he grumbled, shooting a glare at his little brother who did indeed seem quite happy with the outcome of his dare. Smug little bitch. Dean never thought that having his angel friend give him a hickey would be such a turn on, and the fact that Sam was watching all along made things a hundred times hotter.

Next up was Castiel, who seemed to have calmed down pretty quickly, or maybe he just never stopped being excited, it was hard to tell. “Dean.” He turned towards the nervous hunter and licked his lips, making both brothers hornier and questioning their sexual orientation. “Truth or dare?”

Dean haven’t picked truth in a while, knew that he should, but as long as no one was going to accuse him of cheating, he’d keep on choosing dare, screw the rules. “Dare.”

Unfortunately, their house dork did pick up on the too regular choices Dean made. “Dean, that’s like the fourth time you choose dare in a row,” Sam pointed out, then just to make things worse, he added, “You want to be dared to touch me this much, big brother?” Sam flashed him a teasing grin, doing a good job at getting Dean all hot and bothered, which really wasn’t helping.

“Shut up, bitch,” Dean growled, then just so he could get some of his pride back, he also winked at his brother. “You know that you fucking love it,” he purred and was finally able to see the flash of embarrassment on Sam’s face.

“Dean,” Castiel attracted the older hunter’s attention back to him, and when both Sam and Dean looked at the angel, they knew he was up to no good. His eyes were somehow dark, having a dirty glint in them and the grin he was wearing was downright dirty, making both men shudder. “Ten slaps, five on each cheek. You need to spank Sam’s ass, and don’t be gentle.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp breath as he glanced from his friend to his brother. “Are you serious?” he found himself asking, but the look on Castiel’s face gave him the impression that, yes, he was dead serious. Biting his lower lip and looking at Dean, Sam also realized that even if he wanted to somehow refuse this dare, it was going to be a two against one defeat, seeing how his brother was practically having the same nasty grin as Castiel, both pair of eyes on him. He swallowed and fought the urge to crawl away when he saw Dean moving towards him.

“Get on your hands and knees, baby,” Dean ordered, the sight of a nervous, slightly afraid but also turned on Sam making him want to just take him. Now. Then everything got so much worse when Sam lowered his head and got into position with his perfect, gorgeous round ass up in the air, the silky panties being the cherry on top.

“Damn it Dean, just hurry up,” Sam complained, and hoped that his voice wasn’t going to betray him. But it did, oh it did, when he felt Dean’s fingers curl under the hem of his panties and pull it into his cleft, exposing his buttocks completely. Sam let out a surprised gasp and felt himself harden even more, his brother surely having a nice view and seeing everything. He tried to close his legs, but Dean grabbed his thighs and forced them apart, earning a desperate groan from the younger hunter. “What are you doing?” he asked, raising his head, and turned it around to look over his shoulder, though he wished he hadn’t. It seemed like Castiel moved from his chair and was now sitting next to Dean, fucking palming what looked like a painful bulge in his pants, while Dean was kneeling behind Sam and, when he noticed his little brother staring, he licked his lips in such a lewd, seductive way that made Sam groan, his head falling back to where it was.

“Shit, Sammy, your ass is so gorgeous,” Dean whispered, running his hands up and down his little brother’s thighs, then began stoking his ass, earning a surprised whimper from Sam, who was breathing hard, and trembling from excitement. And, unfortunately, desire.

“Dean,” he whined, and just stopped thinking altogether when he felt his big brother’s lips on his ass, making Sam let out a pleading moan. Dean gently bit into his ass, then groped it, stroking and massaging both cheeks until Sam was pushing back into the touch and moaning wantonly.

“Want me to spank you, Sammy? Have you been a _bad boy?_ Want your big brother to punish you?” Dean purred lowly, surprised when Sam actually answered.

“Yes, Dean, please—“ Sam whined, but was cut off by his own scream when Dean brought his palm down on his little brother’s right cheek, leaving a red mark on the delicate skin. It hurt, the stinging, burning pain making Sam whimper.

“Shh baby, c’mon, count them out for me,” Dean ordered, then began landing stronger blows on Sam’s ass, his brother crying out and screaming in pain while he desperately tried forming words with his mouth, numbers, while Dean kept on spanking him and groaning in the process, loving the sight of Sammy’s red ass presented to him. Though, he wasn’t the only one enjoying the view, since Castiel himself was having a pretty fucking good time as well, watching Sam’s ass getting spanked while rubbing his clothed crotch. Dean landed merciless blows on his little brother’s ass, the sound of palm connecting to ass echoing in the room nearly as loud as Sam’s cries. After the first five strikes, Dean moved to the left side of Sam’s ass, the right one already red and burning, covered in hand shaped marks.

“Six! Seven! Dean- Eight!” Sam screamed, digging his nails into the carpet while Dean landed the last two blows on his ass.

“That’s my good boy. Good job, baby brother,” Dean praised his panting little brother, tracing his fingers along the red marks on Sam’s ass, making him hiss in discomfort. Dean grinned, then placed soft kisses on his brother’s ass, while Sam whimpered and made small, quiet moans. Finally, Dean pulled away and fished the sides of the pink panties out from Sam’s butt, carefully pulling them over his brother’s abused ass. “You okay?” Dean asked him when Sam sat up, immediately frowning and grimacing in pain.

“Fine, just…hurts a bit,” he mumbled, feeling extremely embarrassed and fucking horny. He never would have thought that getting spanked, from none other than his own brother, would make him so painfully hard. He nearly came in his damned panties, for God’s sake! Unfortunately, hiding a hard-on while wearing silk panties was pretty much impossible, so both Dean and Castiel had an eyeful before scurrying back to their chairs. Though, obviously, Sam wasn’t the only one who was hard. Castiel looked really uncomfortable in his pants and kept touching between his legs, just like Dean did when he thought no one was watching. Sam had to wonder whose resole was going to break first. Or, most likely, who was going to come in their pants, or panties, first.

Sam caught Dean staring at him, and raised an eyebrow. “What?” he asked, frowning at Dean’s cocky smile, and knew that his brother was going to say something real smart.

“And here I thought I was the pervert. You’ve got some interesting kinks, Sammy,” Dean teased, earning a momentarily embarrassed look, then a bitchface from his little brother.

“Shut up, I don’t have kinks. Jerk.”

“Yeah right, so you didn’t nearly get off from me spanking your ass raw, huh? Bitch.”

“Bite me,” Sam barked.

“You wish,” Dean said with a wink, making Sam roll his eyes and Castiel smile in amusement.

“Having a brotherly moment, I see. It’s entertaining, but I’d like to get back to the game instead,” the angel reminded the brothers, and both nodded reluctantly, Sam glancing at Dean and flashing him a challenging grin.

“No need to ask, I choose dare, too,” he told Dean, licking his upper lips provocatively and making his brother growl.

“Fine. Feeling adventurous, are we? Then I dare you to use Cas’s tie, and only that, to pull him into a kiss,” Dean dared Sam, then leaned back in his chair, ready to enjoy the show, this time not even trying to hide his bulge anymore. He reached between his open legs and began palming himself as he watched his brother and angel friend exchange glances, before Sam crawled over to Castiel, both men kneeling in front of each other.

Castiel pursed his lips in anticipation as he gazed into the hunter’s eyes, and all he could see was love and lust and lots of nervousness, making him grin. “So?” he teased his friend, and the change was almost visible in Sam’s eyes as lust took over, and he grabbed the angel’s tie, pulling him in and crushing their lips together into a rough kiss. Castiel moaned from the roughness, letting Sam take charge, nipping and licking into his mouth, kissing him breathless, but only a first. Their tongues twisted and licked into each other’s mouths, then Castiel began pushing, making the kiss more aggressive, and soon the hunter found himself drowning in it, the angel swallowing all the pleased and needy whimpers that Sam made. He grabbed the back of the hunter’s neck with one hand, then fisted his other in his hair and pulled him impossibly closer, deepening the kiss even more, biting into Sam’s bottom lip and tugging on it, sucking on his tongue, shoving his own tongue down the man’s throat and practically fucking his mouth with his tongue until Sam was a whimpering and moaning mess. In the end, the angel had to let go of the panting man, who felt dazed and completely out of breath, taking long and deep inhales to fill his lungs with much needed air.

“I think I like kissing you very much, Sam,” Castiel said after a while, grinning stupidly. Sam just nodded, blinking repeatedly as he was still recovering from the intense kissing experience.

“I, uh, me too,” was all he managed to say before crawling back to his chair and wiggling uncomfortably. He really wanted to jerk off, like, now.

“That kissing scene belonged to a fucking porn, man. Where did you learn kissing like that?” Sam heard Dean asking, and Castiel’s grin widened, beaming as he answered, “I learned a lot from the Pizza Man.”

“No way you learned that from just watching porn,” Sam said in disbelief, chewing at his swollen lower lip. “It was…way too good for that.”

“Hey, wait, are you saying that Cas is a better kisser than me?” Dean asked, bewildered and annoyed, glaring at the angel who flashed him a smug smirk.

“Jealous, Dean?” he teased, an unusual thing coming from Castiel, but it was rather sexy, at least from Sam’s point of view. They had a silent glaring contest until Sam broke the silence when he cleared his throat.

“I’d say you guys are the same. At kissing. Both of you are very, uh, good,” he said, suddenly a bit sheepish. Having to choose between his brother and the angel, pick the best kisser, would mean that Sam had to remember everything, the way Dean’s tongue claimed his mouth and the way Castiel made him moan from the savage kiss. Either way, Sam was quickly red-faced, again, as he felt the angel’s and his brother’s eyes on him, mostly on the lower region of his body, which really wasn’t helping with his erection. “Anyway, stop bickering like two spoiled brats and continue the game. It’s my turn, anyway. Cas? Truth or Dare?” he asked, quickly changing the subject.

The angel surprised them both when he answered with, “Truth,” and pulled his knees up, resting his chin on them while watching Sam with a smile on his face. Sam nodded and let out a small sigh of relief, because if he was going to have to do another dare so soon, he really was going to explode in his panties. Still, he was going to come up with an embarrassing question, or at least something that would wipe that easy-going smile off Castiel’s face. Very beautiful face, he had to add.

Anyway, Sam found himself smirking when he finally thought of the perfect question, then turned towards Castiel. “Well, I’m curious. How do you masturbate, Cas?” he asked, hearing Dean chuckle and Castiel made an unidentified sound in his throat before looking really confused.

“Do what now?” he asked, sounding genuinely curious and puzzled as he frowned at the hunter.

“Wait.” Dean leaned forward in his chair and stared at Castiel with a look of disbelief. “Don’t tell me you never…you know, jerked off?” he asked incredulously. Dean knew that their angel friend was a bit of a prude, naïve and inexperienced, though after seeing the way he kissed his little brother, Dean wasn’t so sure about that anymore. Either way, Castiel might be new to sex and such, but he did have sex with that one reaper, so he should at least know about masturbation. Dean refused to believe that his friend has never beaten off.

But Castiel shook his head, then tilted it to the side in a confused manner. “Dean, I don’t even know what that means,” he said, looking from Dean to Sam, searching for answers. He was, indeed, truly confused. He could guess that whatever this masturbation thing was, it was supposed to be something sexual, maybe similar to what he did when he watched Sam getting spanked, but he had no clue what it meant exactly.

“It’s, uh, when you touch yourself. You know, please yourself—” Sam tried to explain, but Dean cut him off.

“It’s when you stroke your cock, Cas. It’s like fucking your hand,” he said, grinning at the surprised expression on the angel’s face, looking like as if Dean just told him one of the biggest discoveries in the world which, maybe for Cas, that’s what this was. Sam sighed, feeling a bit disappointed that his question failed but it wasn’t really Cas’ fault, he guessed. “Well, whatever. I don’t have another question so I guess we can skip this one. You got lucky.”

Cas nodded, knowing that now it was his turn and looked at Dean, who visibly swallowed, then sighed. Obviously, choosing another dare would be too much, so he reluctantly picked the other one. “Well, I’ll be choosing truth, then.”

The angel thought about asking the same question he was asked before, but decided against it and, instead, tried to come up with something equally sexual. When something great came to his mind, the angel’s face split into a crooked grin. “Dean, tell us…how big is your manhood?”

The question took both Dean and Sam by surprise, the latter actually breaking into laughter, though the reason for it wasn’t because the question was funny, but more like very, very surprising and unexpected. And yeah, maybe a bit funny. “Seriously?” Dean asked in disbelief, though suspected that it was no joke, so he just sighed and glanced down at his crotch. He remembered when, once, he actually used a ruler to measure how big he was, so Dean could just tell them and be over with it. He could tell them, or he could…show them. “Well,” he started, mirroring the angel’s dirty grin, “how about I show you guys instead?”

That took Castiel by surprise, but he was more than happy to let Dean show off. Sam was pretty shocked, however he couldn’t deny the fact that he was curious and really excited. “Go ahead,” the angel allowed, and Dean found himself being stared at by two very horny men, and loving it.

Sam lived with his big brother for years now, but he’s never actually seen his dick. When emerging from the bathroom, both of them were either fully clothed, or had a towel wrapped around their waist. And now, that Dean was fumbling with his zipper, Sam was getting nervous, excited to finally see his brother’s dick. 

And wasn’t that just fucked up?

He watched as Dean eased out of his pants, discarding them, and standing in only a pair of boxers. Sam swallowed, his breathing getting shallow and quickening as he saw the outline of Dean’s obviously rock hard dick through his boxers, then his brother curled his fingers around the waistband, and slowly pushed it down. Sam’s breath actually hitched when his brother’s cock was revealed, bouncing against his stomach as it was freed from the boxers, which were thrown next to the chair. Dean was fucking big. He was hard, beads of pre-come shining at the tip of his erection and, even in the dim light, Sam could see the fat vein on his dick, bulging and just making the mouthwatering sight even better. And Sam must have made a noise, because Dean looked at him and grinned, a shit eating grin, and placed his hands on his hips.

“See something you like, Sammy?” he asked, looking smug, and Sam could hear the lust in his voice. He tried to answer, roll his eyes maybe, something, but his gaze kept on going back to his big brother’s cock, making him swallow hungrily. He wasn’t the only one affected by the sight, though, since Castiel was having a pretty hard time breathing as well, even though he didn’t need oxygen, clenching and unclenching his fist as if he had to fight the urge to reach out and touch. Dean chuckled lowly, sending a shiver down his little brother’s back. Sam reached between his legs and squeezed, somehow hoping that the ache in his dick would stop, but things only got worse the longer he stared at Dean’s impressive, fucking alluring cock, while his big brother rolled his hips seductively and oh god. 

Finally, Dean sat back down, though that son of a bitch sat cross legged on purpose, his cock standing proudly between his legs. “Don’t stare too hard baby, your eyes might fall out,” Dean joked and winked at Sam, who quickly ripped his gaze away from his own goddamn brother’s dick and averted his eyes, looking at Castiel instead, though the angel seemed to be having the same problem as Sam, since he was frowning and staring at his own bulge, as if wanting to will it away.

“Dean.” Sam finally found his voice, however didn’t dare look at his brother. “Don’t you, uh, want to put your clothes back on, maybe?” he asked, praying for his voice to seem controlled and not dripping with desire.

“Nah, it feels good like this. More relaxed. Breezy” Dean chuckled, then the tone of his voice changed, becoming more shady, sly. “Now, my turn. Sammy, look at me.” 

Sam cleared his throat, closing his eyes as he tried calming his breath, then slowly turned his head towards Dean, fighting the urge to glance at the hardness between his legs, and looked into his eyes instead, which had a glint of mischief in them. “Yeah?” Sam clenched his jaw quickly, swallowing. 

“Well? You know the drill, truth or dare, Sammy?” Dean asked as he flashed a crooked smile at his little brother. 

Many thoughts and emotions circled in Sam’s head then, and he wasn’t sure what made him say it, maybe the mere sight of Dean’s erection or his own arousal aching in his panties, but he found himself practically pleading as he said, “Dare.” 

The smile on his big brother’s face quickly turned into a smirk. He looked Sam over, then glanced at the angel who was trying to seem invisible. “Well, why don’t you help our friend out, then? He said he never touched himself before and didn’t even know what it was.”

“What?” Sam asked, wide-eyed and already suspecting what Dean had in mind but, no way. “You want me to…” 

“To jerk him off, Sam. Yeah,” Dean drawled, and Castiel was confused again, looking from one brother to the other until realization sunk in. Sam was going to touch him. Down there. Oh Lord. 

Sam didn’t say anything for a long time, then when he looked at an excited Castiel, bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah, okay,” he said, quiet like a whisper, as he slowly crawled to Cas and sat in front of him, positioning between the angel’s legs.

“It’s okay Cas,” Sam smiled and carefully spread Castiel’s legs. “It won’t be painful, right?” Castiel asked, looking at his friend with big blue eyes, feeling a bit nervous. Not only was Sam going to ‘jerk him off’, but Dean was watching and he appeared to be doing something— Oh. Dean was touching his own dick and again, and Castiel found himself unable to look away. 

“Don’t worry, it won’t,” Sam reassured the angel, then frowned when he noticed him watching Dean. Sam turned his head towards his brother and nearly gasped. Dean was playing with his fucking balls, while looking Sam straight in the eyes, a half smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“C’mon,” he said, or more like groaned. “I ain’t got all day. Show Cas how it’s done.” 

Sam was starting to feel really uncomfortable in those damned panties now as he looked back at the angel, and unzipped his pants, carefully pulling them down and, what a surprise, Castiel was rock hard in his boxers as well. The angel looked at Sam with desperate eyes, leaning back a little on his elbows and raising his hips to help Sam pull his pants and underwear off at the same time and throwing them somewhere. None of them knew where the clothes landed, as they were both looking at Cas’s hard cock, aching and twitching, already leaking, and feeling Sam’s eyes on his dick just drove the angel more into desperation. He actually whined, bucking slightly and begging with his eyes for Sam to just do something. And the hunter didn’t disappoint. He was having a hard time controlling himself, so why should he? Sam gently took a hold of the angel’s pulsing cock, wrapping his fingers around the hot length, the single touch drawing a small moan out of Castiel, who then bit down his bottom lip to keep his voice in.

Sam noticed and tightened his hold on the angel’s dick, making him whimper. “Cas, let me hear your voice,” Sam whispered, leaning close and placing a kiss on the panting man’s collarbone. Castiel groaned quietly, then much louder when Sam began moving his hand, stroking the angel’s cock, up and down, with slow, long drags.

“Sam!” Castiel cried out, throwing his head back as he tried thrusting into the hunter’s hand, but Sam grabbed his hip with his free hand and held him down. 

“Don’t move, just let me take care of you,” he said as he quickened his pace, thumbing the weeping slit and pumping Castiel’s cock faster, harder, the dirty sound his palm on his friend’s dick and the noises Castiel made killing Sam. Damn it, he _was_ going to come untouched if this kept going. Castiel was moaning loudly, making high pitched sounds, whimpers and whines, keening for Sam, his leaking cock twitching in Sam’s hand as he kept on giving it long strokes, from the base to the head. 

Those two weren’t the only ones enjoying themselves, though. Dean was watching everything, hearing everything, and the sight of his little brother jerking their angel friend off, while he seemed to be painfully hard in his panties, and the sounds Castiel made was making Dean groan as he stroked himself, jerking off to the lewd scene himself. Sam must have heard him, because he saw his little brother glance at him, maintaining eye contact for a moment and as Sam looked at him, Dean moaned his brother’s name, imagining that big, firm hand on his dick, those slender fingers wrapped around him and pumping his own cock; and it didn’t take long for him to lose it, closing his eyes and coming hard with a groan, coating his fingers with come.

Castiel wasn’t far behind under Sam’s touch, making louder and louder moans as he neared his release and, as Sam decided to try something out, the angel let out a shrieking cry when he felt the hunter’s warm tongue press against his slit, lapping at the pre-come gathered there and that was it—Castiel was screaming through his orgasm, whimpering as he shot come all over Sam’s lips and chin. Sam was taken by surprise by the angel’s sudden release. Come was all over his fingers and lips, some managing to get into his mouth and dripping down his chin.

He felt his face flush in embarrassment, through not in disgust, actually liking the taste in his mouth. Sam licked his lips, the wiped the come off his chin, licking it off his hand and fingers too, the sight of the hunter enjoying the taste of his come making Castiel groan and damn, he was starting to get hard again. Sam grinned, then leaned down and began cleaning the angel’s cock, giving it a few licks before patting his thigh and scurrying back to his chair.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, his voice hoarse. “That was better than any porn,” he said while wiping his hand on a tissue that Sam had no idea where his brother got from, then smirked slyly. “Sam, I had no idea that you were so good at jerking others off.”

“I agree,” Castiel breathed, his chest heaving as he was still trying to calm down and recover from the high of his orgasm. “It was better than my time with April.” 

Sam coughed and lowered his gaze, feeling a bit timid all of a sudden. “Uh, I didn’t know either. Maybe coz I enjoyed doing it,” he said, chewing at his bottom lip as he glanced at his brother and friend. Now neither of them were wearing underwear, except Sam, who was feeling like the panties were shrinking on him and, when he glanced down, he realized that there was a wet patch on the silk. Damn it, he really had to come now.

“Yeah, maybe,” Dean teased, feeling a bit jealous of Castiel. Him and Dean had a sort of unspoken agreement, where they had to dare Sam to do things with the other one, not themselves. Dean had to dare Sam to do something with Cas and Cas had to dare Sam to do something with Dean. But right now, Dean was regretting that decision a bit. He wanted to feel his little brother’s tongue and fingers on him. He looked at Castiel and the angel grinned at him. Not a smug, arrogant grin but more of the reassuring type. Which meant that Dean didn’t have to worry, soon it was going to be his turn to get his hands on Sammy. Of course, wanting to fuck his little brother, who was another man and yeah, little brother, was pretty fucked up, but their whole damn life was a huge, weird shit storm with demons and angels and freaking dragons, the Winchester bloodline practically cursed, so being in love with Sam was nothing special at this point. And, anyway, he wasn’t the only one in love here, Castiel obviously having the hots for his Sammy. And Sam…well, he didn’t look like he was against any of this, so… 

Dean sighed, shuddering as he felt a chill and decided to pull his underwear on, Castiel watching him with curious eyes, then following his example as he was starting to feel a bit cold too. At least like that, Sam wasn’t going to be distracted by two delicious looking dicks, though he still remembered, which wasn’t really helping. He was growing desperate, he knew it, could feel it, sometimes even having to push back the urge to beg them to just touch him, not caring about the consequences since his mind was pretty much clouded from alcohol. Drunk and horny, the worst and best combination.

Finally breaking the silence, he looked Castiel over, then asked, “Well, truth or dare, Cas?” 

T he angel didn’t hesitate, and choose dare right away, smiling at Sam as if waiting for something. “Okay. Hmm…” Sam scratched his neck as he thought, looking at Dean and Castiel, the angel still smiling while Dean was starting to look a bit uneasy. “Alright, I decided. Cas, I dare you to kiss Dean’s feet, and leg, all the way up to his inner thigh. You only have to do one leg,” he said, smiling widely when he saw the angel’s smile widen and Dean turning from uneasy to excited. His big brother sat up straight, then decided to lean back in the bean bag chair a little as Castiel closed in on him and stopped in front of his legs. 

“Should I extend my legs, or?” Dean asked from both of them, Sam just shrugging and Castiel tilting his head. Dean sighed and bent his knees just a little, getting in a comfortable position as Castiel began eyeing his left leg, before leaning down and placing a small kiss on his toes. Dean bit his lip, watching as the angel kissed up his foot, his ankle, and made a quiet noise when he felt Cas biting into his calf. His cock was starting to come to life again, Dean breathing harder and groaning each time his friend placed wet kisses on his leg.

“Nice, you look good like this, Dean,” Sam purred. “Panting under Cas’s touch, like a girl,” he teased, and was rewarded by a weak glare from his brother. Castiel chuckled, sneaking in smaller bites between the kisses, tugging at Dean’s skin when he reached his knee, then kept on kissing up his leg until he finally found his lips on the man’s inner thigh, and looked up at him. They made eye contact, Dean’s chest heaving and his dick hard once again, eyes half lidded and mouth hanging open as he licked his teeth, and Castiel grinned, continuing his path up Dean’s thigh. The angel nipped and kissed at the man’s skin, then when he reached the part where his thigh met his groin, Castiel nuzzled the warm hardness, drawing a moan from the hunter, before pulling away and crawling back to his chair, smiling like a satisfied puppy. Damn angel. 

Dean grunted in frustration, groping and squeezing his bulge, but nothing helped, he was aching again, looking at Sam with annoyed, but somehow pleading eyes, which the younger hunter noticed, but all he did was smirk. Sam actually did want to help his big brother, but he wasn’t going to. So instead, he just said, “Consider this my revenge for making me wear these damned panties.” 

“Oh please, you love them, pervert,” Dean growled back, trying to find a position in which he didn’t feel like humping the chair or something. “Okay Cas, I’m ready. Shoot.” 

Cas raised an eyebrow, but nodded and asked, “Truth or dare?” to which Dean quickly mumbled “Truth,” and leaned back, relaxing a bit and looking pleased with himself.

“If…” Castiel began, glancing at Sam from the corner of his eyes, the hunter knowing that this was going to be a dirty question that, very likely, involved him too. And, he wasn’t wrong, as the angel continued, “If you could have Sam as your pet, what would you make him do?” he asked, Dean’s face immediately lighting up and splitting into a wide smile, while Sam was beginning to sweat and, damn, twitch in his panties, nervous and anxious. And, obviously, horny just from the thought of being his big brother’s pet, Dean ordering him around and forcing his huge dick into Sam’s mouth until he was choking and…

Sam swallowed and sank his nails into his palm in order to snap out of it. 

However Sam wasn’t the only one having a hard time controlling his sexual urges and desires. “If Sammy would be my pet, huh?” Dean mused as his eyes roamed his brother’s body, making the younger man shudder, in a pleasant way. “Well, I’d spoil him. Give him everything, all the food, all the stuff he’d want. I would buy him many toys,” he winked, then added, “the special kind of toys. 

“I would also make him wear a collar with a leash attached to it. I’d make him do whatever I want, but I would treat him gently. Most of the time, that is. I’d pet him, love him, spoil him, as I already said, and make him feel special. But, I would also use him for my needs, my desires. I would make him scream, cry from pleasure while taking him apart piece, by tiny piece. Make him beg for my cock, and then I’d give it to him good and hard, and he would love it. Wouldn’t you, Sammy? You’d be a real slut for my cock, right?” Dean asked lowly, a feral grin tugging at the corner of his lips, and Sam made a pathetic little noise.

“Shut up,” he said, trying to seem annoyed, though he didn’t look too convincing with his flushed face and the painful bulge between his legs that he was desperately trying to hide, and which was really starting to make him lose his mind. 

Dean laughed, the smug bastard, then looked at the apparently daydreaming angel. Castiel was imagining everything Dean just said, described, and was having a pretty good time in fantasy land until Dean cleared his throat and attracted the angel’s attention. “C’mon Sammy, your turn to choose. Truth or dare?” he said afterwards, gazing into his little brother’s beautiful hazel eyes, with blown pupils.

“I, uh, choose truth,” Sam mumbled, averting his gaze and playing with the empty bottle next to him on the floor.

“Fine,” Dean sighed, deep and long. He thought of a good truth just in case his little brother was going to chicken out, anyway. Grinning like a predator, Dean leaned a bit forward, his voice sweet like cyanide. “Hey Sammy? Care to tell us what your wildest sexual fantasy is?” he asked, immediately gaining his brother’s attention. Sam now looked even more uncomfortable in that bean bag chair, wiggling around as he hesitated, really not wanting to share that particular piece of information with them. “Sammy?” Dean urged him on though, raising an eyebrow and looking at him expectantly, Castiel tilting his head and smirking sinfully as he waited for Sam’s answer, too. 

“Damn it,” Sam grumbled. He fisted the bottom of his shirt in his hands, feeling his body heat up from shame an utter embarrassment as he talked. “I…kinda have a fantasy about, um, being tied up. Like, not when those monsters tie us up, to a chair or whatnot but more like the…you know, sexual type. So, yeah,” he muttered, the dirty grin on his big brother’s face sending a chill down his spine, and his angel friend wasn’t doing a great job at hiding his emotions either, seeing as he kept on undressing him with his eyes.

“Interesting,” said Dean finally, letting out a low chuckle before turning his gaze towards the angel. Castiel noticed that Dean was watching him and understood what he wanted, both of them too excited to wait another round. The next one was going to be the last, they all knew it. 

Well, all except Sam. 

“Uh, yeah, anyway Cas,” Sam cleared his throat and forced a smile at the smirking angel. “Truth or dare?” he asked, wondering how long this game was going to last. He really needed a bathroom break. The long, naked under the shower kind. Castiel answered without hesitation, choosing truth and making Sam sigh in relief. He had an interesting question in mind, anyway. “Okay, well, what would you rather call yourself? An alpha or an omega?” he asked, and knew he’d have to explain his question a bit further, judging by the confused frown on Castiel’s face. “And, before you’d ask, alpha means a dominant person in a relationship and an omega, well, the opposite, submissive one.”

“But I’m not in any relationship,” Castiel said stubbornly, both brothers rolling their eyes at the angel’s cluelessness. 

“Yeah, we know that. Sam’s just asking that if you were in a relationship, what kind of partner do you think you’d be,” Dean said, then added in a suggesting tone, “Try imagining yourself with someone, see if that helps.”

And of course, that helped. Castiel imagined himself with Sam, wondering what they’d be like if they were in a relationship and the only way he could picture themselves together was with Sam on his knees, or sprawled out in a bed and begging for Castiel. He’d be the dominant partner and Sam his submissive lover. The mere thought made the angel smile, and he nodded in comprehension. “I would most definitively be an alpha,” he said confidently and proudly, smiling wide at Sam. 

Sam couldn’t help it, his brain was doing things on its own as he imagined a Dom Cas, giving Sam orders and praising him when he killed a monster, or maybe, punishing him when he messed up a hunt. The hunter blinked rapidly, needing a moment to snap out of it and find his voice, “Ah, okay, sounds good,” he said, then quickly realized that wasn’t really something he should say, panicking for a second before frantically trying to correct himself, “I mean, it will be good for your partner, I guess, I mean… Yeah.” 

Smooth.

Anyway, it was the angel’s turn now, but when Sam looked at Castiel, he seemed to be having a silent, staring only, conversation with Dean, which didn’t look the least bit suspicious, oh no. “Uh, guys?” Sam frowned, wondering what the hell was going on until he found both pair of eyes staring right at him, and not in a good way. 

“Sam, I was thinking…could we change the rules? I mean, so that we could ask or dare anyone, not just the one sitting to our right?” Castiel asked and it wasn’t like Sam could refuse the angel’s seemingly harmless request anyway, so he nodded and said yes. Castiel beamed at him when he agreed and now, instead of turning to Dean, the angel kept eye contact with the younger hunter and smiled wide. “Then, truth or dare, Sam?”

And Sam wanted to say truth. He really did, because those two were definitely up to something but, then again, he was damn curious. Just what made Cas want to change the rules so suddenly, to ask from Sam instead of Dean? Curiosity and excitement getting the better of him, Sam found himself starting to get nervous and breathe faster as he said, “Dare.”

“Good,” the angel smirked, then glanced at the door. “I dare you to leave the room, and when you come back we’re going to blindfold you. Tie your hands behind your back. And you will need to guess who’s touching you,” he said, smiling widely, and Dean was feeling rather proud of his angel friend at that moment because damn, that was an awesome idea. 

Sam, on the other hand, was thinking more along the lines of very, very bad idea. Tied up? Blindfolded? Touched? Was Castiel trying to break him on purpose? “Uh, okay, I’ll do it,” he mumbled, scurrying to his feet and leaving the room, letting the two men discuss their plan. He took a deep breath once on the other side of the door, and leaned against it, enjoying the fresh air on his skin. The room was too hot and damp, the smell of sweat and musk intoxicating. Sam could actually clear his head now, thinking straight, still drunk but at least not feeling like two predators were about to eat him. He will be completely powerless when he’ll go back, will have to let Dean and Castiel do whatever they want with his body, which should scare him and, to an extent, it did, but mostly it just turned him on even more. Damn, he was so going to Hell. Again.

Meanwhile, the two ‘predators’ led an important conversation. “So, how should we do this?” Castiel asked, taking off his tie.

“Take turns, maybe? I don’t know,” Dean said, in the middle of looking for something that could be used as a blindfold, finally fishing out an old cloth that was supposed to be a bandana from one of the boxes. “Hey, you think there were pirates among the Men of Letters?” he asked, grinning widely as he raised the red and black bandana, then walked back to Castiel. But the angel just frowned, then his voice took on a more serious tone as he spoke. 

“Take turns? Dean…are you okay with sharing? I can see that you want Sam for yourself and, honestly, I understand. I want him to be mine as well. But if Sam wants it that way and you’re fine with it, too, then I don’t mind sharing,” Castiel said, looking a bit uneasy. Obviously, both men wanted the younger hunter for themselves, but the angel was right. If Sam was okay with it, and from what Dean had seen, he seemed to love that idea, then he could do it. Dean could share. 

“Yeah. I don’t mind either. And, anyway, now that I think about it, sharing doesn’t sound too bad. I bet that Sammy would go wild with our hands all over him,” Dean chuckled, a dirty smirk forming on his lips, and Cas nodded, agreeing with the hunter and wearing the same, wolfish smirk. “Alright then! Let’s not make our Sammy wait any longer,” he said before shouting, “Hey, Sam! You can come in now!” 

Sam reluctantly opened the door and shuffled to his chair, standing and eyeing the men carefully. “Close your eyes, baby,” Dean instructed, his younger brother doing so hesitantly. He wrapped the bandana around Sam’s head and blindfolded him, then Sam could feel another pair of hands grabbing his wrists and moving them behind his back, being tied together with something soft and silky. 

“Cas, is that your tie?” Sam asked, and the angel’s voice when he answered from behind him sounded like he was smiling, “Yes, I thought my tie would be a suitable tool for binding you.”

Sam let his brother and the angel guide him, then push him down and make him sit in one of the bean bag chairs, hands grabbing his shoulders and pulling him down, so he was half sitting, half lying on his back. He could feel another pair of hands on his thighs, making him suck in a sharp breath as his legs were spread. He couldn’t see anything, was in complete darkness, which just made him focus on physical touch more, and Sam was suddenly feeling like his skin was coming alive, becoming much more sensitive than before.

Dean licked his lips as he gazed at the hardness between his little brother’s legs. Sam’s aching dick was straining against the pink panties, bulging and wanting to be let out. He leaned down and nuzzled his brother’s erection, drawing a choked off moan from his Sammy, while Cas began kissing up and down the panting hunter’s neck from behind, his hands slowly unbuttoning his shirt and caressing the tanned skin under the fabric. Dean loved teasing his poor little brother, breathing on his clothed cock and making him squirm in need. “Fuck,” Sam cursed as his brother began licking and kissing at the silky panties, sucking his cock through the fabric and making Sam moan louder and louder. Sam bucked into the warm tongue that was tracing along the outline of his erection, drawing whimpers and whines from the grown man, Dean doing everything to drive his little brother crazy with need. He kept on licking all around, sucking at his clothed balls and leaving hot kisses along Sam’s length, the panties already wet from saliva and pre-come that was sticky inside the pink satin. It didn’t take long for Sam to completely lose it, between Dean’s warm breath and wet tongue, teeth nipping at the panties’ fabric and mouth sucking eagerly, Castiel finally getting rid of Sam’s shirt and playing with his nipples, pinching and tugging at them while his mouth was busy as well, biting into his shoulder and kissing at the back of his neck. And Sam was coming then, crying out in pleasure as he bucked against Dean’s lips and emptying his load in his panties, whimpering Dean’s name as he did so.

“Good boy,” Dean purred as he leaned up and licked a trail up Sam’s heaving chest. “You guessed right. I think we should reward him, right Cas?” he asked, the angel groaning his agreement as he bit into the hunter’s ear, Sam letting out a breathy moan. 

Dean slowly peeled the come soaked panties off Sam, while Castiel untied the hunter’s hands, then cleaned his cock, licking around the head and lapping up all the come that was smeared on his shaft, loving the taste of his little brother. “Sammy, wanna taste you some more,” he growled, and grabbed Sam’s hips, yanking him up and around, so he was on his hands and knees, facing Castiel. 

“Dean, Cas,” he whined, nuzzling against the angel’s clothed cock. “I want to see you, please, let me see,” Sam pleaded, then let out a surprised mewl as he felt something warm and wet press against his hole. 

“Cas, remove his blindfold. I’m a bit…busy, right now,” Dean muttered as he placed soft kisses on Sam’s ass, then spread his cheeks and licked a long way up from his little brother’s balls to his entrance, making the hunter tremble with need. Castiel did as he was told, removing the bandana from Sam’s head and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, taking a handful of hair in his fist and pulling, yanking Sam’s head back so he was looking right into the angel’s blown eyes. 

“Sam, why don’t you use your mouth this time, to make me come?” he asked in a low voice, the man shivering from lust as he nodded and used his teeth to pull Castiel’s underwear off, revealing the angel’s already hard cock. Sam licked his lips hungrily as he slowly took the head in his mouth, wanting to swallow him up, but he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his scalp as Castiel pulled on his hair. “Don’t rush it. Slowly…” he commanded, Sam nearly coming again from just those eyes and voice, and now he was pretty sure he had a pain and slave kink because fuck, his body was on fire. Sam whimpered as he lapped at the head of the angel’s cock, while pushing back on Dean’s tongue that was swirling around his entrance before breaching the tight ring of muscles, and Sam cried out, cock twitching, as he felt the tongue slide inside him before Dean started eating him out, and Sam wanted to cry from pleasure. Like, actually cry. 

But Castiel’s commanding voice pulled him out of his daze as he reminded him that his mouth was supposed to be busy doing other things than moaning, and Sam quickly went back to pleasing the angel. He left wet stripes of saliva on his cock as he licked at the thick shaft, then when he was sure that enough time has passed and he took it slow enough, he wrapped his lips around the head of Castiel’s hard cock and swallowed, hollowing his cheeks as he took the angel’s dick all the way in, fighting his gag reflex as the tip touched his throat. Damn, the angel was big like this. Sam moaned around the huge cock, bobbing his head back and forth as he sucked Castiel off, the angel pulling on the hunter’s hair when he wanted to change the pace from fast to brutal, fucking into the other’s mouth. Sam let him, even enjoyed it as his mouth was used and fucked out, while Dean worked his magic on him with his talented tongue, but whimpered at the sudden loss as his big brother withdrew his tongue. 

“S’okay baby, I’ve got you. Just have to prepare you a bit,” Dean purred, before inserting two fingers inside Sam, the younger Winchester arching his back and pushing back on the digits, all the while moaning and now, choking on the angel’s dick. The fingers pushed and pulled out of him, at first pretty uncomfortable and a bit painful, but Sam loved even that, and soon they were gone too. The hunter pulled back a little, Castiel letting him get some air, though instead of inhaling, Sam found himself screaming in a mix of utter pleasure and pain as Dean thrust into him, slowly but all the way in. “Fuck, Sammy,” the man groaned. “So tight around my cock. How is it, tell me, being filled to such an extent?”

“Dean, Dean!” Sam keened, clenching around his big brother’s cock and feeling weak from all the unbearable pleasure. “Love it, Dean, more please, move!” he begged, and Dean did, pulled back before snapping his hips forwards, thrusting in and out of his brother in a fast pace, and making Sam mewl and scream loudly; until his voice was muffled by the angel’s dick, shoved back inside his mouth.

“Sam,” Castiel growled, tightening his told on the hunter’s hair. Sam was getting fucked from behind by his big brother and Castiel was fucking into his mouth. He was being filled from both ends, and Sam was going to fucking pass out because it was too much, but no, he was coming instead, all the pleasure just. Too. Much. He let out a muffled moan-sob as he came untouched, all the moaning and Sam’s hot mouth pushing the angel over the edge too, and his orgasm hit him hard. He emptied his load in the hunter’s mouth, and Sam swallowed it all down, obediently cleaning the angel’s cock with his tongue, though Cas never pulled out from Sam’s mouth, letting the hunter’s mouth warm his softening cock. Dean wasn’t far behind either, digging his nails into his little brother’s waist as he bucked his hips and he was coming, filling Sam’s ass with his hot come. 

They were all panting, exhausted beyond words. Dean collapsed on his Sammy’s back, placing loving kisses on his shoulder, while Castiel pet his hunter’s hair contently. Sam felt weak in his knees and arms, but kept on obediently warming the angel’s cock, licking at it from time to time, and whimpered each time his big brother planted gentle kisses on his body. 

“Well,” Dean said after a while, rolling off of Sam and pulling his sot dick out of him. “Was that the best fucking sex ever, or what?” he chuckled and leaned back on the bean bag chair. Sam smiled and slowly opened his mouth, letting the angel’s cock slip out from between his lips. He crawled to his big brother and sat into his lap, kissing his chin. 

“The best,” he mumbled, before exhaling happily as he felt Dean’s arms wrap around his waist, then saw Castiel flop down next to Dean and began tugging at Sam’s arm. 

“Hey, I want some affection too,” the angel pouted, then smiled widely when Sam threw his arms around his neck. 

“C’mon, not fair!” Dean grumbled, now his turn to sulk as he crossed his arm and thrust out his lower lip to look like a sad and pathetic puppy, making Sam laugh.

“Love you both,” was all he said before he placed two soft kisses on both Cas’s and Dean’s lips, then stood up, walking to the door. He then stopped in the doorway and looked back over his shoulder. “So? Are you guys coming or what?”

Castiel and Dean glanced at each other, then Dean raised an eyebrow. “Bedroom?”

“Bedroom,” Sam nodded and smiled at his lovers before walking out, the two men getting up and following their Sammy, all the while wondering how on earth they got so lucky to be able to call Sam Winchester their own.

 


End file.
